starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Han Solo/Leyendas
Han Solo: Piloto y contrabandista no muy famoso, pero muy hábil. Nacio en Corellia y con el tiempo se convirtió en el piloto de un carguero imperial. Fue durante uno de sus viajes donde conoce a Chewbacca, un wookiee que era trasportado como esclavo. Han le salva la vida y Chewbacca adquiere con él una deuda de vida. En una apuesta durante el juego sabacc, le gana la nave Halcón Milenario a Lando Calrissian. Es en esta veloz nave que Han hizo varios trabajos de contrabando para el gran Jabba el hutt. Su primera aparición es en el Episodio IV "Una Nueva Esperanza". Han Solo es un hombre práctico y solo cree en lo que ve y siente. No cree que haya poderes como la Fuerza que gobiernen la vida de las personas ya que él es quien maneja su propio destino y suerte. Es muy inteligente y es capaz de encontrar salidas a predicamentos, aún cuando esto derive en la muerte de un oponente. Tuvo una participación notable durante la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte por lo que se une a la Alianza Rebelde adquiriendo el grado de general. Después de la caída del Imperio, Han contrae nupcias con Leia Organa con quien procreó a los gemelos Jaina y Jacen cuando ésta era Jefa de Estado de la Nueva República. Posteriormente tuvieron un tercer hijo: Anakin Solo. Apariciones *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Jedi Search'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de las Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' }} Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han en:Han Solo de:Han Solo pt:Han Solo ru:Хан Соло